


Invincible

by BatSuitCrazy (McDanno50)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno50/pseuds/BatSuitCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Travis Tanner on his way back to Boston, Mike and Harvey relax after a job well done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 01x09: Undefeated  
> I do not own 'Suits', the characters and general plot of the show all belong to their respectful owners. It was not my intention to offend anyone by the writing of this story. This story is Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes you may read.  
> I'm unaccustomed to writing short pieces so anything under a 1000 words is a feat for me. Yay! I also tend to stay away from schmoop, especially when envisioning Mike and Harvey. Even so, I wanted to try it.

The past three days have been tense although Mike is sure Harvey would deny any such apprehension. Travis Tanner had proven to be an admirable opponent but in the end the grandiloquent lawyer from Boston should have known that Harvey Specter was not to be trifled with. Mike is proud to be an associate working for the best closer in Manhattan, not that he’d ever say that to Harvey. The man’s ego is big enough as it is.

Mike smiles to himself as he hands Harvey a glass filled with amber liquid. He supposes Harvey deserves it considering he won a case and spent a million dollars of his own money in less than 24 hours. Even so, Mike knows that lounging around drinking expensive scotch is his boss’ way of winding down after a particularly troublesome case.

“Thanks,” Harvey murmurs. He sips from the glass before setting it down on the end table with a small clink.

Mike stands in front of Harvey, smiling down at him before crawling onto the couch and into Harvey’s lap where he straddles the older man. He presses their hips together sweetly, arousal far enough from his mind that he can focus on the task at hand. His arms find their way home around Harvey’s neck as he begins kissing every inch of that handsome face. His heart swells as strong arms embrace him, holding him close despite the onslaught of kisses.

“I am so proud of you,” Mike says. He presses his lips to Harvey’s temple one last time before wedging his boyish face between his arm and Harvey’s neck. This was his favorite place to be and he relished the heady scent wafting from his lover.

Harvey chuckles. “What is with you tonight?”

Mike leans back and loosens his hold on Harvey’s neck. He skates his palms downward, traveling across the older man’s broad chest and shoulders, reveling in the strength he feels hidden beneath layers of expensive suits. He steadily makes his way back up again, finally opting to cradle Harvey’s face between his hands. Those brown eyes shook him to the core and Mike knew he was powerless against them.  

“I was worried about you,” At Harvey’s raised brow, he explains: “I thought you were going to perjure yourself just to beat that Tanner guy, and you know I would’ve backed your play but it was sketchy at best. And yeah, I know that being a good lawyer involves risks, I’m just not used to having to worry about you taking those risks. Still, I’m proud of you for winning the good old fashioned Harvey Specter way.”

Mike scours Harvey’s face, looking for any sign of mockery after his heartfelt declaration. _Maybe I should’ve kept my mouth shut_ , he thinks warily. His hands fall down to broad shoulders as he waits for a response.

The seconds tick by until Harvey suddenly grins. “I told you I was never going to actually perjure myself. And if by ‘old fashioned’ you’re referring to my age, I’ll have you know that my shoulder is perfectly fine.”

“Ah yes, the injury that kept you out of the state championships your senior year,” Mike muses quietly. He had overheard Donna talking about Harvey’s baseball career at Harvard with Jessica. Apparently that was a sore topic for the senior partner.

Harvey hadn’t known Mike was aware of that particular incident during his college days, but he keeps his face composed and devoid of any surprise. “I have a feeling I would’ve pitched a perfect game that night too.”

Mike smiled. “Of course you would have, you’re Harvey Specter,” a childlike giggle escapes. “For some reason I just can’t picture you standing on a pitcher’s mound wearing a ball cap and cleats.”

Harvey snorts indignantly and Mike is hasty to add, “Although I’m sure you looked adorable.”

“Naturally.” Harvey’s arms release their casual hold on Mike only for his hands to clutch at the younger man’s hips possessively. He brings them closer together, his lips only an inch from Mike’s when he whispers, “Had things been different, would you have been there to cheer me on?”

A shiver runs down Mike’s spine. He begins to close the gap; their breath is mingling now as he moans out some sort of affirmative. He’d give anything to go back in time and watch Harvey partake in America’s favorite pastime, if only he could. But what he can do now is kiss the smirk off those beautiful lips.

He does just that, reveling in the surprised grunt that manages to escape the older man. Their lips move earnestly as one as Mike tries to burrow his way under Harvey’s skin. There are sure to be bruises on his hipbones tomorrow but he doesn’t care. All that matters is the here and now because their time together is limited, each moment precious and fragile. Tomorrow will inevitably bring a new case and with it more time away from Harvey’s arms. Nevertheless, Mike is proud to be an associate for Harvey Specter: New York City’s invincible closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by this quote: “Whoever is winning at the moment will always seem to be invincible.” ~George Orwell


End file.
